Suki desu, Sakura-chan
by Kenji Aibara
Summary: "Kibaaaa…. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Teriak Naruto marah./"Lagi pula, kenapa kau member saran semudah itu?" Balas Kiba marah./"Oh ayolah Naruto.. Aku memang peduli pada Saku…" Oh… Apa yang aku katakan? Aku pun menutup mulutku dan melihat kearah Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah terkejut mereka./SasoSaku/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suki desu, Sakura-chan by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasoXSaku_

_._

_._

**Sasori P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Aku sekolah di Konoha Art International High school. Sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA. Umurku 17 tahun dengan tinggi badan 172 cm. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata, bermata hazel, wajah _baby face_, dengan kulit putih bersih, hingga terkadang teman laki-lakiku mengerjaiku dengan menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita. Oh, kuharap mereka masih normal..!

Seperti biasa, aku datang pukul 6:45. Sebenarnya aku datang sepagi ini hanya untuk menghindari para gadis-gadis gila, yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans ku. Ku harap mereka berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, dan beralih menjadi gadis pendiam seperti seorang gadis dikelasku. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal gadis itu, sebenarnya alasanku datang sepagi ini juga karena dia, dan hei, bukan berarti aku menyukainya, ok! Aku hanya penasaran dengannya, karena ia berbeda sekali dengan gadis-gadis yang biasa kutemui. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tidak menyebut namaku dengan gaya centil seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, malah mungkin tidak pernah menyebut namaku.

Tapi aku heran, kenapa ia belum datang juga? Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 6:53. Oh, apa ia akan terlambat hari ini? Tidak biasanya. Kemudian aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku, kelas music 2.A. Sesampainya didepan kelasku, aku mendengar sebuah alunan nada yang sedang dimainkan, dan ku tahu itu berasal dari alat musik piano. Alunan music yang indah. Tapi siapa yang memainkannya? Aku pun mulai membuka pintu kelas. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang sewarna bunga Sakura yang tengah dikuncir, dengan kulit putih mulus, dan jari-jarinya yang tengah bermain indah diatas tuts piano. Hei.. Dia gadis yang kuceritakan! Haruno Sakura nama gadis itu. Selama ini, aku tak tahu bahwa dia pandai bermain piano, kukira ia hanya pandai memainkan gitar saja.

Akupun berjalan kearah tempat dudukku. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku datang. Sebenarnya memang kelas ini luas, hingga berbagai alat music bisa diletakkan disudut kiri ruangan. Kelas ini juga hanya diisi oleh 14 murid, jadi tidak terlihat sempit. Dan hei.. kenapa tiba-tiba musiknya berhenti? Kulirik gadis itu, kini ia tengah menatap keluar jendela. Ada apa dengannya? Kulihat matanya yang mendadak sayu, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan hal yang membuatnya sedih. Ku beranikan diriku menyapanya.

"Kenapa permainannya berhenti?" Ucapku santai. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut, mungkin memang ia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ucapnya kembali datar.

"Sejak 5 menit yang lalu saat kau memainkan piano itu." Ucapku lagi. Dan ia pun kini kembali menatap keluar jendela tanpa membalas perkataanku. Benarkan? Dia itu gadis tercuek yang pernah kutemui, walau aku tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa ia juga gadis yang manis.

**Normal P.O.V**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan siswi KAIHS masuk kekelas mereka, terutama siswa dan siswi kelas musik 2.A. Kini mereka terlihat tengah menanti guru merreka dengan berbagai kegiatan. Para gadis yang tengah sibuk menggosip, anak laki-laki yang sibuk bermain gitar atau membaca majalah yang biasa kita sebut 'porno', dan ada juga yang tengah berkumpul membicarakan tentang gadis, dan seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk membaca komiknya disudut kelas.

"Hei, lihat deh Sakura, dia baca komik lagi tuh. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berkumpul bersama gadis-gadis disana?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya -Inuzuka Kiba-.

"Ntahlah, tapi itu bagus, dari pada gadis-gadis disana, berkumpul hanya untuk membicarakan soal Sasori atau pemuda-pemuda tampan lainnya." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut kuning jabriknya -Naruto-.

"Hei, hei..! Kalau berbicara jangan bawa-bawa namaku..!" Ucap Sasori yang tengah duduk diantara Kiba dan Naruto.

"Hehehehe… Habis, memang seperti itu kan..!" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Sudah-sudah.. Lagipula sebenarnya aku itu penasaran pada Sakura. Padahal dia cantik, banyak yang menyatakan perasaan padanya pula, tapi kenapa dia tetap cuek ya?" Ucap Kiba sembari melerai Sasori dan Naruto yang mulai adu mulut.

"Iya sih. Malah kemarin aku lihat Sakura diajak kebelakang sekolah oleh Sasuke-senpai. Sepertinya Sasuke-senpai menyatakan perasaan padanya." Ucap Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Sasuke-senpai yang popular itu? Yang Karismanya dikalahkan oleh anak ini?" Ujar Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

"Jangan nunjuk-nunjuk juga kali..!" Ucap Sasori menepis tangan Kiba.

"Gomen nee.. Terus apa Sakura menerimanya? Pasti terima kan? Tidak mungkin ada gadis yang menolak Sasuke-senpai, si cowok popular yang mendapatkan segalanya." Ucap Kiba lagi.

"Nah itu dia…" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, guru musik mereka pun datang, pria dengan umur sekitar 27 dengan rambut berwarna silver yang melawan arah gravitasi dan masker yang selalu setia menutupi indra penciuman dan pengecapannya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto, sudah ku katakana berulang kali, jangan duduk diatas meja. Chouji, dilarang makan dikelas. Pein, simpan majalahmu atau kau ingin aku mengambilnya. Para gadis, dilarang bergosip walau aku belum memasuki kelas. Sakura, ku harap sekarang kau bisa maju dan mainkan biola itu." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Tapi sensei, Sakura tidak bisa memainkan biola. Yang ku tahu dia hanya pandai memainkan Gitar dan Piano saja." Ucap Sasori spontan tanpa peduli seluruh pasang mata menatapnya heran, terutama Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya sembari menatapnya heran.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap seorang gadis Sasori?" Tanya Kakashi sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Ummm… Ntahlah sensei." Ucap Sasori asal.

"Baiklah, Sakura ayo maju." Ucap Kakashi kembali pada Sakura.

"Ya sensei." Ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan kedepan. Berjalan disampin Sasori yang masih berdiri sembari mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sasori sendiri. "Jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah kau mengenalku."

Sasori pun terdiam, ia kembali terduduk dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasori?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Umm… Tidak." Ucap Sasori seadanya.

Mereka pun kembali melihat kearah Sakura yang kini tengah bersiap-siap memainkan biola ditangannya. Hening, itu yang dapat dirasakan seluruh murid kelas musik 2.A saat Sakura memainkan biolanya. Terkejut, itu yang ditunjukkan Sasori, Tak menyangka bahwa ternyata gadis yang mulai disukainya itu mahir memainkan biola.

**Sasori P.O.V**

"Kurasa kau menyukainya, Sasori." Ucap salah satu sahabatku yang bernama Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Tanya ku heran.

"Hei, apa kau ingin menyangkalnya? Kami berdua ini mengenalmu Sasori, dari kecil, oke..! Jangan pernah membohongi kami." Ucap Kiba, sahabatku yang satunya.

Ya, harus ku akui, aku berteman dengan mereka memang sudah sejak lama, dan harus ku akui juga bahwa mereka memang tidak pernah salah tentangku, tapi untuk masalah Sakura. Aku saja tidak yakin bahwa aku menyukainya.

"ri..Sasori..! Malah melamun lagi.. Benarkan apa yang kami katakan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Oke, aku akan jujur. Aku memang akhir-akhir ini memperhatikannya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis sejak saat itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku seorang gay." Ucapku membenarkan.

"Oh Sasori, ayolah..! Kau hanya membohongi perasaanmu sendiri.. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Tou-san pada kita? Biarkan semuanya mengalir, oke..!" Ucap Kiba.

"Oke, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa tau bahwa aku menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Kau dekati saja dia." Ucap Naruto santai. Oh ayolah, orang-orang mungkin boleh mengatakannya keren dan terlihat dewasa. Tapi kalian lihat? Dia hanyalah anak-anak yang tidak mengerti soal percintaan.

'BLETAK'

"Kibaaaa…. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Teriak Naruto marah.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau member saran semudah itu?" Balas Kiba marah.

"Hei.. Berhenti..! Baiklah, aku akan mendekatinya, tapi ucapanmu tadi disekolah. Apa Sakura menerima si sombong Sasuke itu?" Tanyaku pada Naruto. Yap, kini kami tengah berada dirumahku, tidak ada siapa-siapa karena orang tuaku sedang keluar kota untuk memastikan perusahaan mereka, dan aku menyuruh Naruto dan Kiba untuk menginap dirumahku. Dan untuk Sasuke, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia selalu saja bersikap lebih dihadapanku, walau pesonanya bisa kukalahkan.

"Hahahahahaha… Apa kau kini mulai peduli?" Tawa Naruto mempermainkanku.

"Oh ayolah Naruto.. Aku memang peduli pada Saku…" Oh… Apa yang aku katakan? Aku pun menutup mulutku dan melihat kearah Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah terkejut mereka. Dan didetik berikutnya, mereka pun menyeringai kearahku.

"Kami akan membantumu sobat..!" Ucap Kiba masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Oke..! Yang kudengar, Sakura menolak si sombong itu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum bangga.

**TBC**

Haaaaaah… Gomen nee kalo ceritanya jeleeek atau ada kata-kata yang salah .. .

Ini saya buatnya tengah malam, lagi ngantuk .. -.-" #NepokinNyamuk.

Hohohohoho :3 Baiklah, hanya itu Cucol dari saya. #Eeeh?

Silahkan Review.. Onegai


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suki desu, Sakura-chan by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasoXSaku_

_._

_._

**Sasori P.O.V**

Sejak perbincangan kami malam itu, aku memang selalu berusaha mendekat Sakura, walau ia selalu mengacuhkanku. Dan kurasa apa yang sikatakan Naruto dan Kiba itu benar, bahwa aku menyukainya. Lihat saja, sekarang aku, Naruto, dan Kiba tengah melihat Sakura yang sedang berada dibelakang sekolah. Sepertinya ada seorang yang akan menyatakan cinta lagi padanya. Dan lihat..! Orang itu termasuk salah satu anak popular disekolahku, dia Garaa-senpai. Senpai yang baik dan tidak sombong seperti si Sasuke-senpai brengsek itu.

Oh, kurasa harapanku sudah tidak ada. Ku yakin Sakura pasti menerima Garaa-senpai. Kini aku hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, yang pasti juga terselip rasa cemburu. Beberapa menit kemudian, wajahku mulai berseri kembali. Kalian tau kenapa? Sakura menolak Garaa-senpai..! Dan hei,, dia berjalan kearah sini..! Segera saja aku, Naruto dan Kiba berlari kearah kelas. Walau terkedang kami harus memutar haluan karena gadis-gadis gila yang mengejar kami.

.

.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Maaf senpai. Aku tidak bisa menerima mu. Aku bukan tidak suka, hanya saja…"

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Garaa-senpai padaku.

Ya, sudah sebulan ini aku dihujani oleh kalimat-kalimat cinta yang tak bisa ku terima sedikitpun.

"Ya. Maaf senpai." Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Menghela nafas, ya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku.

Kini aku berjalan kearah kelasku, dimana hanya itu tempat yang dapat menenangkan fikiranku. Kelas music 2.A. Apa kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak menerima seseorang kedalam hidupku? Kurasa ya, dan aku akan member tahunya.

Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak yang dingin dan cuek. Aku hanya tak ingin saat orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku, seperti kedua orang tuaku yang meninggal saat kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu. Haaaah… Mengingatnya hanya membuatku ingin menangis. Karena alas an itulah aku tak peduli pada apapun, termasuk berteman. Aku bukan tak peduli sepenuhnya, aku hanya takut kehilangan mereka saat aku sudah benar-benar menyayangi mereka.

"Sakura…" Kulirik seseorang yang memanggilku dari arah pintu saat aku sudah duduk di tempat dudukku. Kami-sama… Kenapa harus dia lagi…! Aku bukan membencinya, bisa dikatakan aku menyukainya, seperti gadis lain. Ya, dia adalah pangeran sekolah ini, Akasuna Sasori. Tapi aku heran, belakangan ini ia sering sekali mendekatiku. Tapi seperti biasa, aku mengabaikannya.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau? Komik lagi?" Ucapannya dengan wajah menggemaskan. Ukhh.. Kenapa dia harus setampan ini.

"Sakura, kenapa diam?" Ucapnya lagi, dan oke. Kali ini aku tidak tahanuntuk tidak menanggapinya.

"Memang apa urusanmu." Ucapku dingin.

"Sakura, kau itu gadis yang manis, tapi kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali." Ucapnya menatapku serius.

"Bukan urusanmu…! Ini sikapku, dan jangan pernah mencampurinya…!" Ucapku tajam.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Sakura." Ucapnya menunduk. Oh ayolah… Dia kan seorang laki-laki, kenapa cengeng begini.

"Haaaaah…! Oke, tapi jangan pernah bertingkah cengeng dihadapanku…!" Ucapku menutup komik yang kubaca.

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. Arigatou nee Sakura-chan." Ucapnya tersenyum senang.

.

.

**Sasori P.O.V**

Sudah seminggu sejak aku berteman dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa dia masih tetap saja dingin padaku? Apa yang salah dengan gadis itu? Huuuh… Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Lihat saja…!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pagi Sakura." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bermabut merah riang.

"Hn." Jawab sang gadis cuek masih sambil membaca komiknya.

"Hei, tumben kau tidak memainkan alat-alat music itu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori sembari duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Ujar Sakura cuek.

"Lihat apa?"

"Aku sedang membaca komik." Ucap Sakura mulai geram.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya baca komik dengan pertanyaanku 'kamu tidak memainkan alat musik'? Ujar Sasori polos.

"Itu artinya aku sedang tidak ingin bermain music, BAKA…!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasori dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Sakura pun mulai menyibukkan kembali dirinya dengan membaca komik. Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena membentak Sasori. Beberapa menit berlalu, para siswa dan siswi mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Terlihat dua anak laki-laki tampan dan 'berisik' mulai memasuki kelas, Naruto dan Kiba, teman sekaligus sahabat baik Sasori.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasori santai dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat sedih.

"Apa karena Sakura?" Tanya Kiba. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura pun melirik kearah 3 pemuda yang sedang berbicara tersebut. Sedangkan Sasori, ia hanya sesekali melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Tidak. Bukan salahnya. Lebih tepatnya aku." Ujar Sasori menunduk.

"Kiba, ku rasa Sasori mulai tergila-gila pada Sakura." Ujar Naruto berbisik.

"Kurasa..!" Ujar Kiba mengangguk.

**TBC**

Arigatou nee **tohko ohmiya****, ****Rosachi-hime****, ****Hanazono Yuri, Akbar123 **sudah me'review

Maap kalo chap ini ceritanya sedikit.. lagi buru2 mau buka puasa.. hohohoho XD

Review please .. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suki desu, Sakura-chan by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasoXSaku_

_._

_._

**Sasori P.O.V**

Sedih, itu yang kurasakan. Tapi kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini saat ia membentakku? Kuangkat kepalaku agar dapat melirik Sakura. Kenapa ia terus menatapku seperti itu? Karena risih akan tatapannya, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah tertawa. Samar-samar kudengar suara kursi yang bergeser. Setelah kulihat, ternyata itu Sakura. Mau kemana dia? 5 menit lagi kan Kakashi-sensei akan masuk.

Kulihat dia berjalan keluar, aku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kemudian aku pun menepis rasa penasaranku dengan berbicara pada Naruto dan Kiba. 7 menit kemudian, Asuma-sensei pun masuk.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa masuk karena ada urusan. Jadi pelajaran pertama ini kalian bebas. Dan satu lagi, nanti kalian juga akan pulang lebih awal, karena kami para sensei akan mengadakan rapat."

"Baik sensei." Ucapku dan para murid serempak.

Asuma-sensei pun keluar. Para siswa dan siswi mulai bersorak senang. Kulirik lagi tempat duduk Sakura, ternyata ia belum kembali. Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas. Untung saja sepi, kalau tidak bisa mati aku dikejar gadis-gadis gila itu.

Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju UKS, mungkin saja ia ada disana. Sesampainya diruang UKS, akupun mulai membuka puntu ruang keseehatan itu dengan hati-hati. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, sepi. Jika ia tidak disini, apa ia ada di toilet? Ah, kesana saja.

Setelah berada tepat didepan toilet wanita itu, akupun menyandarkan tubuhku tepat disamping pintu toilet itu, menunggu hingga ia keluar. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan aku menerobos masuk?! Bisa-bisa, mereka mengatakanku lelaki berhidung belang.

5 menit sudah aku menunggu, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang keluar?! Aku pun melihat kearah pintu toilet. Beberapa detik kemudian, 3 orang gadis keluar. Kulihat mereka yang sedang menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sulit kuartikan. Dan detik berikutnya, akupun mulai berlari karena mendengar teriakannya. Ternyata mereka salah 3(?) fans ku…

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah berlari menghindari kejaran 3 orang gadis yang sepertinya penggemar dari anak laki-laki tersebut, karena terdengar teriakan dari arah garis-gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ Sasori-kuun…"

"Sasori-kuun… tunggu akuu~"

"Sasori-kuun… Peluk akuu~"

"_Kami-sama… Bantulah aku melepaskan diri dari gadis-gadis gila itu!" Batin Sasori sembari terus berlari._

Sasori pun terus berlari hingga ia melihat tangga diujung koridor, menaikinya dan membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana, masuk dan kemudian kembali menutupnya. Sasori pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut, menghela nafas berkali-kali karena lelah dikejar oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Sasori baru menyadari satu hal, ia berada di ATAP SEKOLAH. Sasoripun mulai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat tempat itu, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik. _"Sakura?"_ Batinnya.

Sasori kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh disamping Sakura. Hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"_Apa ia tak menyadari keberadaanku?" Batin Sasori melirik Sakura_

Tidak mendapat respon akan kedatangannya, Sasori kembali beralih memandang jalanan yang ada dibawah.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi." Ucap Sakura sekali lagikarena merasa Sasori tidak mengerti akan ucapannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasori merasa terkejut. _"Sakura meminta maaf?"_ Batin Sasori.

"Tidak…" belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura menunduk, tanpa membalikkan badannya menatap Sasori.

Sasori pun kembali terkejut. Ia memandang Sakura yang tengah tertunduk, memandang helaian merah muda yang kini sedang bermain dengan tiupan angin di atap sekolah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori pun tersenyum, senyuman tulus untuk sang gadis. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih merekat dibibirnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu, mengangkat wajah sang gadis agar ia dapat menatap manic emerald dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis, dan didetik berikutnya,

'cup'

"Eeh?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasori memeluk Sakura.

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka anak laki-laki didepannya yang kini memeluknya erat berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak melakukan perlawanan atas apa yang dilakukan anak laki-laki dihadapannya, walau ia juga tak membalas pelukan itu. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Sasori, tak dapat mempercayai bahwa anak laki-laki yang ia sukai, juga menyukainya.

"A..apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukan Sasori.

"Kurasa kau cukup mendengarnya sekali, Sakura." Ujar Sasori tersenyum lembut kearah gadis didepannya.

"Heh.. Kau pasti bercanda!" Ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku… aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini tampil dikedua pipi putihnya.

"_Dia…serius?"_ Batin Sakura yang sempat melihat rona merah itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa jawabanmu?" Ucap Sasori tersenyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan semburat merah yang masih setia dikedua pipinya.

"Eh?" Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Sasori sebelumnya, kini kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Sasori. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kurasa kau pasti mengerti. Jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya, itu artinya ia juga menginginkan orang itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bukan? Ehm… Begitu juga denganku." Ujar Sasori salah tingkah.

"Kau…"

"Taka pa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya sekarang. Aku… aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat respon, senyuman Sasori pun memudar. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura. Dimenit berikutnya, Sasori pun memutar kembali kepalanya menghadap Sakura sembari tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku kekelas ya." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sasori. Ia berjalan menuju pintu satu-satunya yang menghubungkan atap sekolah ini menuju tangga. Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai didepan pintu, Sasori pun menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku juga…suka…" Sasori pun membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan keterkejutan.

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya Sasori kembali berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Lupakan! Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya!" Perintah Sakura sembari mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya tidak ada." Ucap Sasori dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"…"

"Sakura…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu!" Teriak Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Aku menyayangimu, dan kau juga menyayangiku." Ucap Sasori memegang bahu Sakura.

"Aku…aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sasori terbelalak kaget, tak pernah ia melihat Sakura menangis, dan ini pertama kalinya. Gadis dingin dan terkesan kuat itu ternyata adalah gadis yang rapuh. Sasori pun mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu padanya, menariknya kedalam pelukannya, memberikan ketenangan pada gadis didepannya. Mengusap lembut surai merah muda itu, mengecupnya lembut sembari mengatakan,

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Aku berjanji."

**TBC**

Maaf publishnya lamaaaa . *diigantung*. Akhir2 ini mood berimajinasiku hilang entah kemana. (-.-") *dibakar*. Jadi aku baru dapat imajinasinya sekarang. Hehehehe :3

Untuk yang sudah mereview, arigatou gozaimasu :D *nunduk dalem2* maaf kalo telat banget publikasinya :D dan terima kasih telah menunggu :D

Review please^^


End file.
